Rimiđin
The language of Rimiđin is the language spoken on the Islands of Everwinter. It is a fairly isolated language and not many people speak it and there are not many translators so information is scarce. It is natively spoken by only the inhabitants of the island cluster, that is, the frozen people, who are its original speakers and the ashen folk, who learned it when they were forced to move there as a way to distance themselves from the empire that banished them. Phonology Consonants Vowels i is pronounced like the 'i' in 'mach'i'''ne'. ɘ is pronounced like the new zelandese 'i' in 'b'i't'. u is pronounced like the 'oo' in 'b'oo't'. a is prounouced like the 'a' in 'f'a'ther'. ɶ is pronounced like the 'ö' in the swedish 'h'ö'rt', or as the 'eu' in the french 'honn'eu'r'. o is pronounced like the 'o' in the scottish 'g'o'. '''Stress Stress is variable. There is no rule for stress. Morphology Nouns Nouns have two genders. Physical and spirtual. The physical gender is reserved for things, that in Riminövilit mythology, are without a spirit. It is most often a human-bulit thing like a house, a piece of parchment or a table. The spiritual gender is, however, reserved for the things that have a spirit, like the moon, nature or the seas. It is though possible to decline a word in the opposite gender by adding the prefix “ka-” or “ga-”. “ka-” is for when declining a spirtual word to a physical and “ga-” is for declining physical words into the spiritual gender. A “v” is added if the word begins with a vowel. This gives the word a diffirent meaning. For example, the word “jasenen” is in the physical gender and means house. To it may be added the prefix “ga-” so it will come to be, “gajasenen”, meaning home. Nouns are, whenever topicalized, preceded by an article. This article may either be “đi” or “đa”, depending on the noun's gender. “đi” is for the physical gender, and “đa” for the spiritual. Plural is formed by adding the suffix “-stik” or “-ilit”. This depends on whether the noun ends with a consonant or a vowel. If the word ends with a consonant “-ilit” is added, and if the word ends with a vowel, “-stik” is added. The plural suffixes are the first to be added. The honorific prefix “a-” is added to imply greatness and formality. When speaking to or about the gods or one's elders, one must always use “a-”. For example the common greeting and farewell, “Avannestik njukčavažžanlei vaviijš”. This means “The great gods be graceful”. A v may be added if the word proceeding word begins with a vowel. Then there is the dimiutive. When using a diminutive, one adds the suffix “-mina”, meaning little. For example, “duška” means girl, when adding the the suffix “-mina” it becomes “duškamina”, which means little girl. Lastly, there is the verbing of nouns. If one wants to verb a noun, one must change the eventual end vowel to an ‘a’ or add an ‘a’ at the end. Verbs Verbs are listed in their infinitive form. They inflect both by person and by number. Number is divided into singular and plural. And there are five persons. A 1st and a 2nd as we know them, a 3rd spiritual, a 3rd physical and a 3rd mixed. Verbs also inflect by tempi (time). There five tempi. Present, imperfectum, perfectum, plusquamperfectum and futurum. If one wants to negate a verb, on must add the prefix “ni-”. Verbs also have indicative and imperative forms. If one wishes to create an indicative, one changes the end vowel (always “-a”) to a “-u”. If one wishes to create an imperative, one changes the end vowel of the verb to “-o”. Adjectives Adjectives don't follow anything in Rimiđin. They are completely independent. But there are some important factors to learn. To make an opposite one adds the prefix “ni-” to an adjective. To imply the lack of something, one adds the suffix “-ov”. For example, mercy is called “šukta” and it would the become “šuktov”, merciless. On the other hand, to imply surfeit, one adds the suffix “-lei”. This suffix is also used to adjectify nouns. To imply a liking of something, one adds the suffix “kkon”, one may add an “a-” at the front of the suffix if the preceding word ends with a consonant. The same goes for “-ččon”, which implies a disliking. When relating to a place one would in Rimiđin, when talking about a Parivartani inhabitant “Parivartanakavanne”. When not reffering to humanoids, one uses the suffix “-han”. “Sa Parivartanaha van”. It is Paravartani. When relating to language, one uses the suffix “đin” just as with “Rimiđin”. To create adverbs, one adds the suffix “iin”, adding a k in the front if the preceding word ends with a vowel. To form declinations of an adjective, add the word for ‘more’, “kaža”, for the second degree and the word for ‘most’, “kažaža” for the third degree. Personal pronouns In Rimiđin there are informal and formal personal pronouns. The formal ones are formed by adding the honorific prefix “a-” to the informal pronouns. The plural is formed by adding the prefix “viij-”. “-a” comes before “viij-”. Then there is the matter of the inclusive and the exclusive ‘we’. The inclusive ‘we’ is formed like any other plural pronoun, but the exclusive one is formed by adding the prefix “kiij” instead. The same goes for the formal version. To inflect the pronoun to a possessive pronoun, add “-ž”. Other Pronouns Relative pronouns In Rimiđin there is only one relative pronoun. “hit”. A relative pronoun is a pronoun used to mark a relative clause, and having the same referent as the element of the main clause (usually a noun or noun phrase) which the relative clause modifies. The relative pronoun “hit”, can be translated with “which”, “who” and “that” depending on the context. Syntax Word order The sentence structure is always SOV, with adverbials before the verb and adjectives before the object. Personal pronouns are implicit in the end of the verb. For example, the word “va” means ‘to be’. And “var” means ‘I am’. “Gielav Kiima li đa Övu ukčevaener” Happy tour in the snow walked(1st p./imp.) I walked a happy tour in the snow Conjunctions Rimiđin uses a clitic to express X and Y, it goes XY-nge. And Rimiđin also distinguishes between inclusive and exclusive in terms of conjunctions ‘or’: “no X no Y” means that you can have X or Y or both, but aut “X aut Y” means you get one or the other but not both. To list multiple people one uses commas. For example: “Je, Ir Linaŋe raviijmen vuođa.” I, Ir and Lina to go(imp.) to hunt. Ir, Lina and I went hunting. One could also say “Jeŋe Irŋe Linaŋe raviijmen vuođa.”, but that would be like saying “Ir and Lina and I went hunting.” Transformations Yes/No questions: Yes/No questions are formed very simply. You take a statement and change its intonation. “Uppestalkastik saapas?” reindeer(plur.). release(2.p.sing.)? Did you release the reindeer? Examples “Ha kaha van?” (What is that) “Han da Kastele vamen?” (Who was the queen) “Öve mille Kavarra var.” (I am a great king) “Jež Gurren öve mille Agurren van.” (My drill is a (very)great drill) “Jež Gurren ča souvi-kađjörđaa Agurren van.” (my drill is the great heaven-piercing drill) “Samhan kađjörđa rijkar hit vaš.” (There is someone I want to pierce) “Altja đa Avannestik lisam.” (He/she sits beside the gods.) “Je, Ir Linange raviijren vuođa” (Ir, Lina and I went hunting) “Kahan Jaaduška nigagurrenam” (I fucked not that woman/i did not fuck that woman) Lexicon Nouns Aibbašeami spir. - Weaver (Bridge) Aju: spir. - Father Avja: Phys. - Wound (Depression) Buokar: phys. - Ship Čaavi: spir. - Boy Duška: spir. - Girl. Đin: phys. - Mouth (Language) Đjörđ: spir. - Penis (Spear) Friddjan: spir. - War (Battle) Gossi: spir. - Light (Intelligence/genious) Gurren: phys - Drill (Penis (slang)) Iđja: spir.. - Dawn Iravi: phys. - Story (Dream) Itkilu: phys. - Tree (Creation) Jaaduška: spir. - Woman (lit. big girl) ( Jaačaavi: spir. - Man (lit. big boy) Jasenen: phys. - House (Home) Kiima: phys. - Tour Lagan: spir. - Fire (Fireplace/Bonfire) Listele: spir. - Star(lit. little moon) (Map/guide) Loja - Wind Luoχte: spir. - Song (Call) Ma: phys. - Eye Mačka: spir. - Cat Majti: spir. - Mother Mjend: phys. - Blacksmith Njor: spir. - Water, Sea Njukčavažžan: spir. - Grace Ol: phys. - Island Rim: spir. – Frost Soomi: spir. - Child Stalka: spir. - Animal, Beast (Meat) Stele: spir. - Moon (Queen) Svuoi: spir. - Sky Svaui: spir. - Bird Šukta: spir. – Mercy (shelter) Tčački: spir. - Night Tupe: spir. - Morning Tupegossi: spir. - Morning light Ulin: phys. - City (Community) Ukčev: spir. - Foot (wheel) Uppe: spir. - Horn (sword) Uppestalka: spir. – Reindeer (lit. horn animal) Vajla: spir. - Hero (General) Varra: spir. - Sun (Leader/king) Vanne: spir. - God (Human) Örva: phys. - Arrow (Insult) Öv: spir. – Snow Övu: spir. - Magic (Skill) Verbs Noun-derived verbs: Bakra- to dance Buokara – to sail Đina - to speak Đjörđaa - to have sex Friddja – to fight Gavirva - to dream Gagurrena - to have sex(Slang) Kađjörđa - to pierce, to spear Kalistela - to navigate Kitjaa - To hail Iđjaa – to dawn Itkila – to grow (to create) Lojaleja - To run (lit. to be like the wind) Luoχta - to sing (to call) Maa - to see Majta - to give birth Mjenda – to smith Nura – to read Sooma - to be born Tupea – to summon Ukčeva – to walk Öva - to perform magic Other verbs: Čala - To embrace Česa – to ride Da – to have Dea - To must Havska – to fly Iana – to welcome Inoa - To trade Kea – to may Leta - to can Lisa – to sit Ra - to go Rijka - to want Saapa - to release Sakhta - to give Taha- to do Va – to be Vuođa - to hunt Adjectives Anna - Beautiful Gielav - Happy Jaa – Big Jasi – Blue Kali – Black Li – Little Mille – Great Nöđje – Yellow Rimin – Frozen Saa -Red Žeit - Fast, quick Articles Ča - Physical article. Definite Đa – Spiritual article. Definite Prepositions Altja – Beside Guo – Under in the ground Ha – Among In – During Jin – With Lei – Over in the sky Li – In Maka – Under Namu – Inside Neeru – Behind On - of Op - To Ovdal – Over Rang – In the middle of Sasj - From Vuoi - Beyond Žaže – In front of Numerals In Rimiđin, when counting, one uses counter words at the back of the number to imply what one is counting. “-stal” is for animals, “-djovat” is for people et cetera. A full table will be shown hereunder. For everything else the number without any counter word is used. Numbers do not decline, they simply precede their noun, which (except for 'one' of course) is expressed in the plural: “öve ulin” ‘one city’, “nö-stal uppestalkastik” ‘five reindeer’, “eksi-thanukun kavannestik” ‘three-hundred people’. Ordinals are formed by adding the suffix “-s”. “nilles”, ‘ninth’. The ordinal suffix comes before the counter word. “kiiliisvarra”, ‘the second day’. Numbers 11-19 are formed by putting “Čan”, ‘ten’, in front of the number. For example, “Čan-gojpe”, ‘fourteen’. Other two-digit numbers are formed first by adding the number of tens, then the word for ten and then the ones. “Kiilii-čan-öve”, ‘twenty-one’. Three-digit numbers are formed much the same way as two-digit numbers: “thanu-öve”, 101, “nö-thanu-eksi-čan-elve”, 537, etc. Category:Languages Category:Browse